


Kiss Me Quick

by violetchachkii



Series: #30DaysOfTriles [5]
Category: Degrassi
Genre: #30DaysOfTriles, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetchachkii/pseuds/violetchachkii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5: Kissing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Quick

**Author's Note:**

> This one isn't particularly long but I hope everyone enjoys it! 
> 
> Kudos and feedback are appreciated.

“Ow!” Tristan exclaimed, pulling his lips away from Miles’.

“What’s wrong?” Miles asked, both fear and confusion behind his voice. Was Tristan hurt? What had happened?

“You bit my tongue,” the blond explained, tasting blood. He used the back of his hand to wipe it away, cringing at the salty, metallic taste of his own blood.

“I’m sorry,” Miles apologized, looking at Tristan’s mouth when he had pulled his hand away. He frowned seeing the little bubble of blood that was appearing on the tip of his boyfriend’s tongue.

When the bleeding did stop, Tristan shook his head. “It’s not your fault. It’s this closet’s fault.”

They were at school and earlier in the day, Miles got the grand idea to pull Tristan into one of the supply closets so they could make out. It turned out that the closet he had chosen was less than ideal, barely large enough to hold them and was littered with buckets and brooms. They were practically chest to chest in the tight space. However, Miles tried to make the best of it and initiated their kiss. Obviously it didn’t work out exactly like he planned and the nervousness that caused him to make Tristan bleed was the clear result.

“I’m sorry, Tris. I thought it would be bigger,” the rich boy explained, looking up at the flickering light on the ceiling and noticing the bugs that were swarming the inside. He grimaced, returning his eyes to Tristan’s. He smiled apologetically and Tristan’s face softened.

“You were trying to be romantic. It’s cute,” Tristan shrugged. He closed the small gap between them, pressing their lips together long kiss. Miles was hesitant to get into it again, knowing that the last time he had it had ended with him hurting his boyfriend. Still, Tristan wrapped his arms around Miles’ neck and that made the boy softened into it. He slung his own arms around Tristan’s waist, pulling him even closer.

“You know,” he said between kisses, “It is still romantic. If you forget the bugs and cleaning supplies.”

Tristan smiled against his lips. “Maybe next time just pick a bigger closet.”

Miles smirked and shook his head, moving in for another long, searing kiss.


End file.
